the story of jane
by Laya14
Summary: i felt it coming as in no other life before. the power. now in scotland... this is a story i wrote for school. rated for some later actions R/R gregory/oc 'gregory/me ;p'


otay this is a fictional narative that i wrote for school. hope you like it.

The Story of Jane

**Jane's POV**

I felt it coming as in no other life before. By this I mean that I never felt it coming in any of my thousands of previous lives. What I was feeling was power; the kind of power that only I could ever think of. Who am I? My name is (drum roll please) Jane Gyre! Is that my real name? Nope! I'd rather not reveal my real name. Jane Gyre is a made up person in my dreams. This is how I knew what was coming, sort of. In my dreams I am Jane Gyre and I hold immense power. After many lives I learned to control the power. Yet there have still been a few mishaps at times. This was one of those times; though I have yet to receive the power. Also in my dreams Jane Gyre reincarnates whenever she dies. I just now realized that this was my past, and my future. This is the story of my new life as Jane Gyre.

Now in Scotland, I was looking for a place to stay. Do you ever have moments that you feel like some one is watching you? Well that is exactly how I'm feeling right now. As it turns out a woman at the market saw me walking.

"Are you lost dear?" she asked me

"I don't know. I can't remember anything." I lied

"Do you remember your name dear?"

"I think my name is Jane Gyre. I think."

"Do you remember your age Jane?"

"13"

"Is there anything else that you remember?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well here comes my husband. Fredrick dear, would it be alright if Jane here stays with us?"

"Well I suppose. Does she have a family?" Fredrick asked

"She can't remember. Please Fredrick, she's only 13 and she needs a place to stay."

"Fine." Fredrick sighed

At the house (more like a castle but…) I was introduced to the entire family.

"Jane, my name is Freda; this is my brother Von, my husband Fredrick, our daughter Anna, our youngest son Rudolph, and our eldest son Gregory. Everyone, meet Jane Gyre; Jane meet the Sackville-Baggs.

"H-h-h-hi." I stammered

"Hello!" was the friendly reply from Anna, Rudolph, and Von. Gregory said nothing; he simply stared as if he were bored out of his mind. I seemed to be the only one who noticed for I stared at Gregory as he stared at me.

The rest of the day was spent getting me settled into the house. A room was set up for me that suited my likings. Conveniently my room was right next to Gregory's room. I heard Gregory enter his room and slam the door with a **BANG**. So I walked over to see him. Being polite I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"What do you want?" Gregory said rudely

"I was just trying to be nice but never mind." I said resembling Gregory's attitude

"Wait!" Gregory said rushing out of his room "I'm sorry, I thought you were my father."

"Are you always this moody?" I asked

"No, are you?"

"No."

"Oh, well then what do you want" Gregory said much more nicely

"I….**WOW!"** I said finally seeing his room

"Wow what?"

"Nice room!"

"Thanks, I think."

"I like red and black too."

"Oh, well then you must have gotten the red and black guest room." Just then Freda called for everyone to come to the table for dinner.

At dinner Freda asked me how I liked my room. Before I could answer Von said it fit me quite nicely. Soon everyone but Gregory and I were talking about me. Gregory and I were also the only people who were eating.

"Time for bed everyone!" Freda said

"G'night!" was the answer from all but Gregory **AND **me

Everyone else went to bed while Gregory and I stayed outside our rooms for a moment more.

"Good night." I said to Gregory

"Good night." Gregory repeated to me

That night Freda opened the door to a strange guest. As soon as the guest entered the house, she bit Freda. The guest (a vampire) bit Von the next night. The next night after Von was bitten, the vampire bit Fredrick. The next night Anna was bitten and Rudolph was bit the night after that. Then, finally, Gregory was bitten. If he was moody before, he will always be irritable now for Gregory was turned at the age of 13, just as he started puberty. Those 6 nights I had been sneaking out. I knew that the power was coming sooner than later. On the last night, just as Gregory was turned, I exploded. The power came in greater bursts than ever before. The burst did go to a good cause though. I was standing in an ally with a wanted gang of robbers (they had other crimes against them but still) of which were found the next day (**DEAD)**. After I returned from my explosive night, I flew straight to Gregory's room. He was hiding from me. Gregory knew I was coming but he didn't think I'd fly through the window.

"Your one too?" Gregory asked looking quite bewildered

"No." I replied

"Then how can you fly?"

"Because."

"You smell…. **AMAZING!"** Gregory said advancing towards me

As Gregory walked towards me I refused to be afraid. He backed me into the corner thinking that I could not escape.

"You do realize that I could just walk away right now if I wanted to." I said

"Prove it." Gregory challenged

"I said if I wanted to. I may not want to 'prove it'."

"Very funny." Gregory mused as he leaned in to bite

Now I was starting to get afraid. If a vampire tastes of my blood, well let's just say that my blood is like a drug (it's addictive), the vampire won't want to stop. So my blood can bring harm, not only to me, but to the vampire as well. At the last second I turned my head so that instead of biting me he ended up kissing me.

"You must not bite me." I told Gregory through thought

"Why?" Gregory asked pulling away

"It could very well kill you."

"Why?"

"I haven't given you my consent to bite me."

"Oh."

"SHHHHHHH!" I warned "Go to bed, sleep."

Someone was coming. Yet so was the sun. So Gregory hung upside down in his closet as I closed the door. Then I slowly fell into a light fitful slumber.

"Good evening!" I said opening the closet door as soon as the sky grew dark

"What?" Gregory asked

"Well you now wake up at dusk so 'Good evening'!"

"Oh."

"Do you think that anyone knows that your family is now vampires?"

"No, why?"

"There's a vampire hunter pacing out side waiting for one of you to leave to hunt."

"Oh." I'm starting to think that the word 'Oh' is Gregory's catch phrase or something

Later that night I left to find some thing interesting to do. I was gone for many nights. Several nights later I returned to see exactly what I was expecting, a fight (or a battle, whichever you prefer). How did this fight come along and why was I expecting it. Well, I suppose it started when I left (the fight was another reason why I left).

**Gregory's POV**

"Has anyone seen Jane?" I asked since I hadn't seen her since last night

"No." was the reply from everyone

Not long after we caught wind of a conversation going on in town. A vampire hunter, Lemm, marched into town to try to convince the townsfolk that my family is vampires. At this the townspeople began to complain that we were their friends, that Lemm was lying. So we began to gather an army of our own. Later I found out that Jane knew this would happen. For a little while I was upset at the fact that she knew and did nothing to stop it. Jane then explained to me that she could not be with us when the fight started. So I slept through the day only the sweet dreams of Jane must have been what kept me sane through the long hard nights. This left me wondering if I shall ever see Jane again. Then the battle began and we expected that none of us, mortal or vampire, would survive the fight. Although I swear that, even though she wasn't here until the end, Jane must have been there somehow for the only surviving vampires were my family and me.

**Jane's POV**

Once I returned, I silenced the fighters (what was left of them any way, even Lemm had died) and I told them that whoever so much as thought of harming my family (yes I called the Sackville-Baggs my family, they seemed touched by my words) would feel my wrath. Not one human heeded my words so I sent them to their beds and put them to sleep. When they wake in the morning they would think of this as nothing more than a dream. I then walked over to my family and one by one I turned them back to their true human form. The last person I changed back was Gregory.

"Do you really want to be human again?" I asked him as I had the rest of my family

"Yes." Gregory stated

"Why?"

"Because I really like you and I want to be with you without the constant urge to bite you."

"Very well then." I said as I changed Gregory back to human

Once Gregory was human once more he quickly leaned in (I could have turned away faster but maybe I didn't want to) and he kissed me again. Only this time the kiss was intentional. To Gregory this was his happily-ever-after. Yet I knew that this happily-ever-after would not last long, or at least until I die. That is the life of Jane Gyre, I live short and I die young. For now, though, I know that Gregory deserves to be happy. So I'll let him be happy until the time comes that both I, and Gregory's happiness, will die.

The End

A/N. so tell me what you think please! r/r


End file.
